


Putting Pieces Back Together

by blueberry_skelebros



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, BittyBones, Crying, Depression, Edgy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Is Not Frisk, Skeleheat, Some Dark Humor, There's something wrong with me...., Underfell Sans, Undertale Trash, because there isn't enough, cuss words, fluffy fluff, reader has anxiety, sad past, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_skelebros/pseuds/blueberry_skelebros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely girl with anxiety adopts an Edgy with a dark past. It starts out a little rocky, but it's all about putting the pieces back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginings

Your journey began with the ringing of a bell as you stepped into the cheerful-looking building. A sign that hung above the door read “Mamma Cry's Itty Bitty Adoption Center.” You had only heard of these tiny creatures, better known as Bitties about a month before, when you over heard someone talking about them at work. Not long after walking in were you met with a tall, pink bunny-type monster.

A heartwarming smile came across her face. “Hello! Welcome to the Bittybones Adoption Center! I’m Mamma Cry, but you may call me Cry, or Mamma if you’d like. What brings you in today?”

She sounded just as nice as her appearance lead to be. You could almost feel yourself getting nervous from how cheery she was, but then again, you feel that way when you were around most people. “Hi,” you said, trying to match her happy attitude. “I was thinking of maybe adopting one of your Bitties. I’ve been reading up on them a lot lately, and I thought I’d come in and take a look.”

Her face lit up at your words, and you swear her smile grew to be even bigger, if humanly (or monsterly) possible. “Oh, that’s great to hear! We have many different types Bitties up for adoption. If you’d follow me, I’ll take you in the back room so you could meet some of the little cuties.”  
You reply with a simple “thanks” as you follow her down the hall that lead to an open doorway, blocked off with a small plastic gate. “Watch your step,” she said as she headed back to the front of the store, “and just call if you need anything!”

Looking in the room, you see a sight worthy of your craziest dreams. Tiny skeletons fill the room with passing conversations and tiny giggles. Some types you recognize from your constant searching on the Internet, but others you weren't too sure about. You carefully stepped in as you noticed a few tiny skulls looking up at you with big, bright eyes.  
You decided to sit on the floor to be more at their level. Your nervous mind admitted defeat from how cute they all were. Aside from the Papys and Baby Blues that were swarming you with questions, your eyes wandered to the large pile of pillows and stuffed animals in the far corner of the room. Sleeping there was about a dozen Softies, but you were a bit more concerned for the small skeleton sitting by himself in the corner.

It was an Edgy, you noticed, even though his back was facing you. As you told the other Bitties you'd be right back, you got up and slowly made your way over to him. He turned around quickly with narrowed eyes when he noticed you coming over, which made you jump a little.  
Now that you were closer, you noticed something… strange.

Wait. Were those tears?

The poor thing. You felt awful now. You put on what you hoped looked like a patient smile.  
“Fuck off,” he said turning back around and wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie.

For a split second, you were offended, but then you remembered that it's normal for an Edgy to curse. Should you help him? Would he let you get any closer?  
“Whatever,” you thought, smiling again. You were willing to take the risk.

You crouched down to sit on the plush carpet of the floor. At this point, you were about two feet behind him when you noticed him shaking now. You reached a hand out to rub his skull.

He swatted your hand away. “Don’t touch me!” Then, he brought his knees up to his ribcage and began shaking even more. “Just…. leave me the fuck alone.”  
You thought about trying it pet him again put quickly recoiled your hand back. He probably just wanted privacy, and you respected that. As you got up to leave, he shot you another pained look with narrowed eye sockets. He turned back around, scoffed, and then mumbled something you couldn’t make out.

You walked out of the room and stepped over the little gate, making your way back to the front of the store find Cry. She came out of a door behind the front desk. Her smile quickly left her face when she saw your pained, confused expression. She put a hand on your shoulder. “What’s wrong, dear?”

She followed you half way down the hall way, and followed your pointed finger to see the Edgy you had just been with. “I’m worried about him,” you said when Cry saw who you were talking about. “He seems so devastated about something, but I’m not sure what.”

With a sigh, Cry turned back to face you with the same sad expression as before. “He’s fought quite the battle. He’s been returned countless times, mostly because people don’t know what they’re getting into when adopting him. He also has suffered abuse from some past owners who couldn’t handle his behavior. I’ve helped him somehow cope with his past, but now I think it’s becoming too much for the little one.”

Putting on a face of pure determination, you put both hands on each of Cry’s shoulders. “I want to help him.”


	2. Scars of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to see Edgy again and let him in on a secret of your past.

After seeing how persistent you were about helping the little, troubled Bitty, Cry agreed to let you adopt him, but only if you would come in everyday after work to visit him. You thought it was a great idea, and agreed to that as well. It would be a nice opportunity for Edgy to get to know you better, or at least trust you somewhat.

You hugged Cry before making your leave. The motion caught her off-guard, but she eventually returned it. “I know you’ll make him very happy,” Cry said with hope in her voice.

“Thanks for everything,” you said before ending the hug.

Cry winked at you before you left. “See you tomorrow!”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was about 9:30 by now. The walk home had been pretty calm, if it wasn’t for you mind, which was running a mile a minute. You’d have to get some things for Edgy to make his stay more comfortable. Well, he liked his privacy. You knew that much. Maybe you could buy him a little dollhouse. “He might like that,” you thought with a smile.

You also remembered that old sewing machine you had sitting in the guest room. You could make him different outfits! Nothing too embarrassing, of course. Maybe a sweater or two. 

Oh, and what about mustard? You remember reading something on the internet that said that Edgy’s and Cherry’s were obsessed with it. You never really liked mustard, but you’d make sure to grab some next time you went grocery shopping.

A few minutes had passed and you’d finally made it home to your apartment complex. You made you way up the stairs, and over to the door with three chrome numbers nailed to the front. “118.”

It took you a minute to find your keys in the cluttered mess you called a purse, even though it wasn’t really a purse. It was more of a smaller book bag of sorts. Eventually finding them, you opened the door and walked inside, setting your “purse” on the floor next to a pair of boots.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After taking a quick shower and putting on more comfortable clothes, you settled into bed. You looked over at your alarm clock. “11:27.” Remembering that you had work tomorrow, you lay down and slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming of how life would be with your soon-to-be-Bitty.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Work had been boring as usual. Business was pretty laid back today and you didn’t see very many customers. You had been working at the small corner cafe for almost two years now, even made friends with some of your coworkers.

An alarm on your phone reminded you that it was 6:00, which could only mean that you were finally free to take your leave.

Keeping your promise to Cry, and more importantly Edgy, you headed a couple streets down to the adoption center.

You heard the familiar ringing of the bell as you opened the door. Cry appeared out of the door behind the front desk with the same happy expression as before. “Welcome back! You know where to find him.” She nudged her head towards the hallway.

You smiled warmly in return, and made your way down to the open doorway. You looked in and waved to a few familiar faces, who smiled and returned the gesture. Your eyes instantly started searching for Edgy. Turning your attention over to the pile of pillows, it turns out that he was still in the same spot as yesterday, facing towards you this time. 

Stepping over the gate, you made your way over. At this point he had already rolled his eyes and turned around at the sight of you.

You sit down behind him. “Hi! Remember me?”

He shot you a glance from behind his shoulder and scoffed. “I know what you’re trying ta doing ya know,” He growled with his back still facing you.

His raspy, low voice caught you a little off-guard. What is he talking about?

“You may have her fooled, but I know what you’re plannin’.”

Ok. Now you were really confused. Did he think you were going to do something to him? This was going to be harder than you thought.

“I...,” you didn’t know how to respond. “I just wanted to help. I understand your pain.”

He turned around so you could see his whole front. You noticed the fire and anger growing in his eyes. “How the hell could someone like YOU understand what I’VE been through?!”

You hated being yelled at, but you didn’t let the pain show too much. Instead, you moved your hair away from your neck that revealed a once gruesome scar. You didn’t really enjoy showing it off too much, but this was important. He lowered his tensed shoulders a bit and tilted his head so he could see it better. 

Judging by his expression, you knew he was surprised by it. He may have even felt bad. When he caught you staring at him he crossed his arms and spun back around.

“Yeah whatever,” he muttered. “S’not that bad…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 KUDOS?!?! THANKS SO MUCH!! Really glad you all are enjoying this!! I'm even getting attached to it myself! Thanks! cx


	3. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy asks you an important question that you don't know the answer to. After he warms up to you a little, you finally know the answer.

About a minute of silence had passed before Edgy decided to break it. “Why do you try so hard?”

You looked down at him, seeing him looking back up at you. He quickly averted his eyes and you swear you saw a slight shade of red dust his cheek bones. “What do you mean,” you asked with a confused smirk.

A few seconds had passed before he spoke up again.

“I mean, why the hell would you wanna adopt me?! I’m being a totally ass to you, and you don’t even care?!” His face became a bit more flustered, still not daring to look you in the eye.

You thought for a second. Why didn’t you care? You hated being yelled at, but somehow, it didn’t strike you as much when he did it. You couldn’t help but giggle at how cute he was being.

He quickly shot his head up to look at you. “What’s so funny?!”

You knew it wasn’t helping much, but you couldn’t help but laugh more, until you felt a sharp pain in your hand. You looked down to see that Edgy had bitten you. “Hey! Knock it off!” You shook your hand a little, thinking maybe he’d lighten up.

He didn’t, of course. He only bit down harder, making you wince. You eventually had to resort into pulling him off with your spare hand. He squeaked at your touch and instantly let go. You examined your hand, seeing as how his bite had drawn blood.

You looked back at Edgy with a look of pain and slight anger, but quickly erased it from your face.

Tears welded up in his eye sockets as he started shaking again. “I-I’m sorry. P-Please don’t be m-mad. I’m s-sorry. D-don’t hurt me p-please.” He was practically begging to the floor more than to you.

Your mind immediately filled up with guilt, as you started to tear up as well. Oh lord, what had you done?

“No Edgy, It’s okay. I’d never hurt you.” You brushed your index finger on the top of his skull, shushing him and trying to get him to calm down. “It’s okay. I’m not hurt. It’s just a small bite. It’ll heal.”

You attempted to pull your hand back before Edgy reached out and quickly grabbed your thumb. He looked down at his feet as you smiled and continued to rub his skull. He nuzzled slightly into your soft touch as he began to calm down, his face still red with embarrassment.

Cry’s face appeared in the doorway as she called for you. “Y/N, it’s almost closing time, okay?”

You turned your head around and were met with her smiling face. How long had you been here? You smiled back and responded with a simple “ok” as you turned back to Edgy.  
You tried prying your hand off of him, but he still grasped tightly on your thumb, not willing to budge. “I have to go now sweetie,” you chuckled softly. He only held tighter and rested his skull on your hand. “I’ll be back here tomorrow,” you reassured him.

He gave you a small bite on your thumb as he let go, crossing his arms with his back facing you.  
You smiled as you got up from your spot, your legs a little numb from sitting there for so long. You walked over to the doorway, stopping to say goodbye to a few other Bitties on the way.

Stepping over the gate, you were met with a very cheerful Cry. “Are you sure you’re not a professional,” she asked with a chuckle. You chuckled in response at her compliment.

“I’m just glad he’s talking to me today. See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow,” she reassured you.

You waved goodbye as you left to store. It had only been two day and he was already starting to warm up to you. You looked up at the night sky as you walked the rest of the way home.

“Why do you try so hard,” you heard Edgy’s voice in your head.

Smiling, you hoped that somehow he would hear your thoughts. “Well somebody has to.”


	4. Today's The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry calls you with some great news. Today's the day!!

It had been about two weeks sense you’d started visiting Edgy at the adoption center. Things had been going well, very well in fact. Aside from the occasional bite from the tiny skeleton, he seemed to really trust you now.

It was Friday, and you had begged your boss enough to get the day off. Today was a very special day. It was THE day of all days. Cry had called you early that morning with the best news you’ve ever heard.

“Hi!” You could practically feel her happiness radiating through the phone. “I think today may be the day!”

You didn’t need to ask because you already knew what she meant. “Wait, are you serious!? Oh my god, thank you thank you so much, Cry!!” You were practically bouncing on your bed from shear excitement as you raced to the living room.

Her happy laugh caught you back to reality. “So, how fast can you get here?”

You were already putting your shoes on before she finished talking. “See you in ten! Again, thanks so much!”

With that you busted open the door, practically fell down the stairs, and made a full sprint to the adoption center. Nothing could get in your way. This was the happiest you’ve been in months!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It didn’t take long after walking in before Cry came over to you. Her smile told you that you could go ahead in to tell him the news. With that you made your way down the hallway and over the small gate. Edgy didn’t seclude himself in the corner anymore. He usually just waited for you by the gate.

Apparently Cry must have told him you’d be early, because there he was, waiting where he always did. You could tell he was excited to see you, but also confused as to why you were so hyper. “What’s got you so jumpy? Did ya drink too much coffee, er somethin’?”

You laughed a little and sat on the ground, holding out your hand before he hesitantly climbed into it. “I didn’t even get the chance to make any before Cry called,” you said, holding him closer to you. It must’ve been to close because he gave you hand a small bite in return.

“Why’d she call you?” He looked up at you, his head tilted slightly in confusion. “Did ya get in trouble?”

You chuckled a little at his question. Cry must’ve not told him WHY you were coming so early. “Not exactly,” You said, laughing again. “She said that I could finally take you home with me, but only if you really wanted to.”

He jumped up and turned around to look at you. He smiled the biggest smile you’ve ever seen from your two weeks of knowing him. “You mean it!? Hell yeah I wanna go!!” He caught himself off-guard with his own excitement as he quickly looked down at his shoes, blushing in embarrassment. “I mean uh yeah. Th- that’s sounds cool, I guess.”

You giggled at how cute he was when he got flustered as you brought him up to kiss his skull. He gave a small squeak as he pulled his hood over to hide his now red face. “You ready,” you asked trying to look at his face. He only turned the other way and responded with a simple, but frantic nod.

You brought him up to sit on your shoulder as you stood up. You felt him grip onto your hair as he sat down.

Walking out of the room, hearing a few goodbyes from behind, you were once again met with Cry’s happy face. She already had the necessary paperwork in her hands as she led you over to a small table with a chair to match. She set the small stack of papers down in front of you and handed you a pen before disappearing to get Edgy’s things.

Not long after you finished, Cry appeared once more with a small bag and a small cardboard box with holes in it.

Catching sight of the box, Edgy moved your hair out of the way to hold on to your neck, giving a small, low growl in response.

You lifted a hand to pat his skull as Cry set the stuff on the front counter. “Don’t worry sweetie,” Cry said as she looked through the newly signed papers. “You don’t have to get in it if you don’t want to.”

You instantly felt him relax as he let go of your neck and slid down your arm to stand in your open palm. You stood as Cry came to face you. You instantly thanked her before taking Edgy’s stuff with your free hand. “I’ll take good care of him, Cry,” you reassured her.

“I know you will,” she said hopefully before you and Edgy disappeared out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like this story so much! Thanks to all who left kudos and comments! It means a lot to see your feedback! Chapters may be a bit delayed because I'm going to Disney this weekend. So sorry for this!! DX Anyways, enjoy!! cx


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy's curiosity gets the best of him.

You walked out of the adoption center and onto the open sidewalk, Edgy still sitting on your shoulder. Looking over, you catch him looking at you. You smile at him before he crosses his arms and looks away, a light red dusting his cheekbones.

You giggled softly as you turned your attention back to the sidewalk. "I think you'll like my apartment."

He quickly glanced at you and then back at the ground, not saying anything. You continued, hoping he was even listening to you.

"It's not very big, or fancy, but there's a great view of the ocean from the balcony."

Still no response.

"And there's a big TV in the living room. We can watch a movie when we get there if you want."

He still didn't say anything, making you even more nervous. You looked over at him when you noticed him staring at something, eyes narrowed as he let a low growl escape from behind his teeth.

Following his gaze, you're met with a man walking his dog. The large black lab looked harmless enough, you thought, but how Edgy thought of it was probably a different story.

Did he have a bad experience with a dog or something? You weren't sure what the reason was and thought it best not to ask. Instead, you gently pet the top of his skull with your free hand to try and calm him down.

You could feel him tense up as the man and his dog pass by you and Edgy. He smiled at you and you did the same, hoping he didn't notice the angry skeleton sitting on your shoulder.

He didn't. Thank god. To be completely honest, you thought Edgy would lash out at the dog if it got too close. The last thing you wanted was somebody telling you off. You’d had plenty of that already.

After the man and his dog were long gone, you felt Edgy relax a bit on your shoulder. Sighing in relief, you find yourself rambling on more about your apartment and some of the things you'd bought for Edgy.

Edgy’s mind, which at the time didn’t even comprehend what the hell you were talking about, was on other things. More specifically speaking, the scare on your neck you’d shown him about two weeks prior. A few strands got tangled in his phalanges as he carefully brushed your hair out of the way. 

Putting your mouth ahead of your mind, you didn’t notice, and just kept chatting away.

Finding the scar in your jungle of hair proved to be just as difficult as finding a needle in a haystack. From the perspective of a Bitty that is. After finding it and mentally patting himself on the back, Edgy made no hesitation before brushing his tiny fingers over the once gruesome scar.

A cold chill ran up your back as a short gasp rang out of your throat. Without warning, a piece of your past hit you all at once. You froze like a deer in headlights. The sudden noise caused Edgy to recoil back, slipping off of your shoulder. His sudden yelp brought you back to reality as you spun around to catch him in the neck of time.

You quickly looked him up and down to make sure he wasn’t hurt before planting him back on your shoulder. “Could you at least warn me next time you’re gonna do that?”

Edgy said nothing, only nodded and pulled his hood over his head to hide his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rest of the walk had been very nerve-racking as neither of you said a word. You were about to make your way up the stairs of the complex before you felt Edgy shudder a bit. You looked over to see that he was slightly shaking.

This made you think about his past and how many different homes he'd had before you, or how shattered he looked when you'd first met him. But none of that mattered now. This home would be different. This home would be real, and you wanted to make sure he knew that.

You rubbed your finger across his skull reassuringly. "You ok? You wanna wait here for a minute?"

He didn't respond, but you took his silence as a yes as you sat down in the stairwell. Edgy slid down to sit on your leg as you began to pet him again.

He nuzzled into your touch as his face became slightly red. "He's quite the handful, but damn is he cute," you thought before planting a kiss on top of his skull.

About a minute had passed before he climbed into your free hand and gave you a small bite on your thumb. You assumed this meant he was ready to continue.

You got up, taking Edgy's things in your other hand as you made your way up the rest of the stairs to the second floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit crazy or rushed DX


	6. Welcome Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Edgy finally get home when things don't go as smoothly as you'd hoped.

Walking a little ways down the hall, you’re eventually met with the familiar numbers of your apartment. You catch a glimpse of Edgy from the corner of your eye before reaching into the back pocket of your bag to grab your keys.

Edgy felt sweat start to form on his forehead. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” His mind was racing with doubt. “You’ve done this shit more times than you can count. It’ll end the same as it always does anyways!! Stop being so-“

His mind was cutoff as you turn the knob and open the door. You walk in and set your bag down on the floor where you always did and shut the door behind you. You look over at Edgy with a confident smirk. “Well, this is it! Whaddaya think?”

Edgy smirked before flipping you off. Then, there was a sudden but small glimpse of light as you blinked. What the-

Looking up you see Edgy standing on the kitchen counter. He can teleport? Oh, this was just perfect.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It only took about ten minutes before your house had been totally trashed. Picture frames were shattered, curtains were torn, pillows had been ripped to shreds, and some how you coffee table had lost a leg.

You had taken refuge on the couch as you watched it all happen before your eyes. You didn’t dare stop him though. Sure, he was only about five inches tall, but who knows what else he was capable of.

It was getting pretty late and you thought it was best to turn in for the night. Surely he’d tire himself out eventually, right? You got up off the couch and headed down the small hallway to your bedroom. At least one room had gone untouched.

You shut the door behind you as you turned on the lights. Grabbing a tank top and a pair of flannel pants from your dresser, you make your way into the bathroom. You grabbed a towel from the closet and turned on the water.

Turning back around, you’re met with Edgy’s pissed off face looking up at yours. “Can I help you with something?”  
Edgy only responded by crossing his arms and darting his gaze to the floor. You just now realized that he’d taken off his hoodie. You guessed he’d gotten hot sometime during his tantrum. Can skeletons even get hot? 

“If you don’t need anything could you maybe leave?”

Edgy said nothing and resorted in sitting down on the counter of the sink, arms still crossed. What was his deal?

Edgy scoffed before losing his temper again. “Aren’t you gonna do somethin’?!”

You gave him a confused smirk. “What do you want me to do?”

He looked up at you, eye sockets narrowed and pupils dilated. “Well, at least do somethin’!! Aren’t you mad at me?! I broke all your shit and you don’t even care?!”

You smirked again and rolled your eyes. Obviously you did, but you wouldn’t tell him that to his face. Instead, you turned around and opened the shower curtain, setting your towel on the toilet seat. “Suit yourself.”

You started to pull your shirt off. Good thing you were wearing a tank top on underneath.

Edgy’s eyes grew wide as he felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

You were about to pull your pants down, but hesitated a bit, hoping he would give in and leave. But he didn’t.  
You felt sweat starting to form on your hair line. God, how persistent was he?! You sighed before turning around to face him. “Come on dude! Can you please leave?”

His cheekbones were a bright red, but he tried to sound as, well, “Edgy” as possible.

“Tch. Fine.”

Not a second passed before he had disappeared from his spot on the counter. God knows where he was now, but as long as he wasn’t in the bathroom, you were ok with it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Putting your wet hair in a messy bun, you emerge from the bathroom back into your bedroom. Edgy was standing on your bedside table, toying with the buttons of your alarm clock. He eyeballs you with the same fiery expression from before as you walk over to your closet.

You’d found the cutest fabric at the craft store when you were looking for things that Edgy might like. It was black, and had little red bones all over it. You used your sewing machine to sew a pillow and a blanket that was his size.

Finding them in a small box of other things you’d made for him, you take them and head for the living room.

Curious and not wanting to be alone, Edgy teleports to figure out what the hell you’re doing.

You set the pillow and blanket on a larger blanket you’d laid out on the couch. Hopefully it was comfortable enough for him.

Soon after, Edgy teleports to the arm of the couch and looks over your work. “What the hell’s this?” He looks up at you with his head tilted in confusion.

“This is where you’ll be sleeping. I hope that’s ok with you.”

He looks down at his feet as a soft red dusts his cheekbones. A couple seconds pass before he speaks up.

“Do you mind if I s-sleep with you?” His face grows about five shades darker. Oh god. Why is he so cute?

You giggled softly as you blush a little in return. “Not a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP!! This may be the longest chapter so far!!  
> Also, I have an Instagram for anyone who wanted to check it out!!  
> My usurname is sansational_comic.gems!!  
> Thanks for all of the nice comments and those who left kudos!! cx


	7. Late Night Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy can't sleep and gets beaten up by his own embarrassment.

It didn’t take you as long as you thought it would to doze off. You rarely ever slept very well, but with all of the shit that’d happened already today, it made sense. Unfortunately, you were the only one asleep.

Edgy kept his distance by sleeping on the other pillow next to yours, or at least he was just laying on it. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been awake since you’d taken him to bed with you. It felt like hours at least. He looked over at the alarm clock with a lazy gaze.

2:48 PM? That couldn’t be- Oh, right. He forgot he’d been pressing random buttons on it after you kicked him out of the bathroom. Of course it was wrong. Well, so much for that. Edgy rolled over and stared at the ceiling again. Surely he’d fall asleep eventually, right?

Wrong.

Another hour or so had passed and before Edgy knew it, he was tossing and turning all over the place. Not only was he trying to get comfortable, but now he needed to go to the bathroom too. Badly.

“Fuckin’ perfect,” he murmured, hoping he wasn’t loud enough to wake you up. Then again, maybe he’d have to do just that. He sure as hell wasn’t gonna get any sleep like this, even though he probably wouldn’t regardless.

Sighing in defeat, he cautiously stands up and makes his way over to you. He was standing no more than six inches away from your face. Something about being this close helped him see something he hadn't noticed before. How beautiful and peaceful you looked when you were asleep. He felt his face heat up from the thought, but quickly changed his mindset to something else. 

“Bet she’d get real mad if I woke her up for somethin’ this dumb,” he thought, regretting the thought entirely.

One thing was for sure. He probably didn’t have very much time before- well you know.

He shuddered at the thought before teleporting to the bathroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

You had been sleeping better than you had in months. For some reason, your bed felt more comfortable than it ever had before. You’d been dreaming about God knows what when suddenly, you hear a helpless yelp followed by a small splash.

You stir for a second then turn over onto your side, thinking about what had dared to wake you up. Wait a second. No, he couldn’t have tried to-

You quickly sit up as a gasp escapes your throat. “Edgy!”

You rip the covers off and race to the bathroom. You quickly turn on the lights as you gasp again.

Oh. My. God.

You put a hand over your mouth to try and stifle the laugh trying to break free. Oh, this was too good. Displayed before you was a little skeleton whose face was redder than you’d ever seen it, trying his best to climb out of the toilet bowl he’d just fallen into. After failing and falling back in, he looks up at you and pulls his wet hood over his skull to hide his shame.

You continue trying to hide your laughter before you look down at him. The poor thing. Clearing your throat, you lean down and outstretch a hand to him. “I’m sorry. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

He says nothing and quickly climbs into your palm, still trying to hide his embarrassment.

You set him down on the counter of the sink before walking out of the bathroom. Not long after, you returned with a bowl of warm water and some clean clothes for Edgy. You set the bowl in front of Edgy, and his clothes on the other side of the sink, so they wouldn’t get wet.

You grab a washcloth from the closet and set it next to the bowl. He looks up at you, face still flustered with red, and shifts uncomfortably. He probably felt a little uneasy about you cleaning his bones, but you had another idea just in case.

Taking another washcloth and some scissors, you cut a small square big enough for him, in case he wanted to do it himself.

You sit on the edge of the bathtub to be more at his level. Edgy takes off his soaked hoodie, but stops there.

“Don’t worry. I’ll leave you to it. Just try not to get water everywhere ok?”

Edgy only nodded in response before you left him to his business.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

You sat on the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom in case Edgy needed anything. You’d been sitting there practically dozing off for about ten minutes. You straighten up a bit when you see the small skeleton appear from the slightly parted doorway.

Since his other clothes were soaking wet, you’d have to remember to throw them in the wash later. He was now wearing a grey t-shirt with a pair of shorts identical to the one’s he’d been wearing before. They were black with a yellow strip down both sides.

He caught you looking at him as he wondered over to the bed. Remembering what’d happened not too long ago, he looked away, trying to hide his now red face.

You smile and hold your hand out for him. He took no time into climbing onto it, you noticed. After gently setting him on the bed, he sits down next to you, arms crossed and eye sockets locked on anything that wasn’t your face.

You decide to say something to break the awkward silence. “I’m sorry for laughing at you. You know I didn’t mean to, right? I have a habit of laughing at the worst of times.”

He says nothing and instead does something you weren’t expecting. He scoots closer to you and lays his skull on your thigh. “Shut up ya dick.”

You only smile and gently pet his skull. It doesn’t take long before Edgy dozes off. You carefully pick him up and lay back down, carefully setting him on your chest. “Good night Edgy,” you whisper softly before falling asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters keep getting longer and longer!! XD  
> Also, thanks so much for 200 KUDOS!!!!!!!


	8. Love You a Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up early to make coffee for you and Edgy. Nothing like puns to start off the day.

You blearily open your eyes a smidge. Light faintly pokes behind your dark curtains, letting you know that it must be morning.  
You look down to see the small skeleton still dreaming peacefully on your chest. You smile a little, remembering the events of last night. He must have really tired himself out, poor thing.

You carefully pick up Edgy and lay him on the pillow beside you. You begin to sit up before you feel a sudden stinging pain in your temples.

Oh boy, what a perfect day for a migraine. You scoff and roll your eyes before carefully getting out of bed, trying not to stir Edgy too much.

You walk down the hall and into the living room, which faded into your small kitchen.

Opening one of the over-head cabinets, you grab a bottle of Tylenol. Downing one of them, you spin around to the small island and grab a bag of coffee grounds. You’d gotten them on the house from the café you work at.

You pour them and some water into your coffee machine.

Opening another cabinet, you grab your favorite mug. It had a Pikachu hanging from a tree branch with bold, black letters that read, “Hang in There.”

You set it on the counter before grabbing the coffee creamer from the fridge.

With the coffee done, you pour some into the mug and stir in the creamer. You always made sure to put in a generous amount of creamer to bloke out the coffee's bitter taste.

Turning back around, you see Edgy standing on the counter, looking up at you with tired eye sockets.

You yawned and take a sip from your mug. “You drink coffee?”

He yawned as well and lazily nodded.

Setting your mug down, you bend over and open one of the cabinets of the island.

Along with fabrics and other things you’d found for Edgy, you’d also come across a small dish set. Finding the set you’d pre-washed stacked in a box, you reach in and grab a tiny mug.

Standing back up, you carefully dunk the tiny mug into your much bigger one. You hand it over to Edgy with a tired but still genuine smile.

He takes it into his small phalanges and looks up at you before taking a sip. You come around to sit on the stool you had on the other side of the island. Resting your hand on your cheek, you yawn again.

You look over to see him looking at you. He looks away and takes another drink from his mug. Damn, he’s too adorable, but come to think of it, how did he drink anything without having any organs?

Maybe it was best that you didn’t find out. After all, some things should be left a mystery.

You take another sip of your coffee and smile again. “Did you sleep okay?”

He looks over and sits down, mug still in his tiny hands. “I never sleep good, but uh…. you’re bed’s kinda nice.” His cheekbones turn a slight shade of crimson. “Much better than the shit they got back at da shop.”

You giggled softly and smirk. “I dunno. I thought it looked pretty cozy.”

He rolls his eyes at you and finishes off the rest of his coffee before handing you his mug for more. “Y’know, I do my best thinkin’ over coffee. I tend ta have a latte on my mind.”

Oh sweet Jesus. You’re caught off-guard and almost choke on your coffee, causing you to swallow hard. Afterwards, you burst out laughing, despite how tired you still were.

Edgy blushed furiously at the sudden reaction he got out of you. Despite his face doing a perfect imitation of a tomato, he tried to play it off by hitting you with another.

“Guess that means coffee’s your daily grind.”

You start laughing so hard you think you might fall off the stool. You tried to make out words through your constant laughter. “Edgy, oh my god! Stop!” 

Edgy marveled at how perfect your laugh was, but quickly erased the thought with another follow up. “Ok ok. I’ll stop espresso-ing myself.”

You stifled your constant laughter by taking Edgy’s mug and filling it back up. You handed it back to him with a small smirk. “I’m not sure you even deserve more after what you just pulled.”

He chuckled softly as he took it back into his small phalanges. “Nah, I’m done now.”

You rested your hand back on your cheek, your smirk turning into a smile. “You should really laugh more often. It suits you.”

Your compliment surprised him as he snorted into his mug. A bright red was still quite visible on his cheekbones as he looked up at you. He shrugged his shoulders and shank down a smidge, his skull becoming even more flustered as he looked away.

You'd long forgotten about the migraine as you smile and gently brush your index finger across his skull. He grabs onto your thumb and gives it a small bite, before nuzzling back into your soft touch.


	9. The Work to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy catches himself off guard from his own actions and the two of you prepare to fix up the apartment.

Well, it was obvious that you were both fully awake now. It was good to know that you two shared the same obnoxious sense of humor. Nothing like terrible puns to start off the day.

You were still petting Edgy’s tiny skull as you finished off the rest of your coffee. You take both mugs and make your way over to the sink it rinse them out. Edgy whimpers softly at your disappearance, but quickly puts a hand over his mouth to catch it.

His whole face heated up with embarrassment as sweat started to form on his forehead. “Oh shit, she didn’t hear that, did she?!” His mind was racing with guilt. “Dumbass! Why did you do that!?”

You set the mugs on a dish towel next to the sink to dry. You smile and turn around to face the small skeleton. Looking at his strange expression, you tilt your head in confusion. “You okay?”

He jumped up at your words and shoots his eyes up to look at you. His bones started to rattle a little as he shook out of nervousness.

You reach a comforting hand to him. What’s got him so jumpy? Before you could say anything else, he had already teleported out of sight. You blink and look around the kitchen. “Edgy?”

You walk past the counter and into the living room. You look around again. Where did he go? You said his name again, a bit louder this time.

No response.

Okay, now you were starting to worry. Did you do something? Did he do something? You weren’t sure.

You search behind, inside, and around everything in the room, but to no avail. Your apartment was still trashed from Edgy’s little charade a few days ago, and looking for anything through the mess proved to be quite difficult.

He couldn’t have gotten too far, could he? Where haven’t you checked?

You stop in your tracks when you hear soft sobbing nearby. You follow the small cries to the couch as you bend over to look underneath. There he was, still shaking as tears rolled out of his eye sockets with every whimper and hiccup.

Edgy gasped at the sight of you and scooted further back under the couch.

“Hey! Shh, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. Just tell me what’s wrong.” You kept your voice low and calm as to not scare him anymore than he already was.

Edgy slowed his breathing and relaxed his shoulders at your soft voice. “She didn’t hear it, so it’s okay, right?”

You put on what you hoped looked like a patient smile. He looked at you with teary eye sockets before scooting a bit further to you.

You sat up so he could get out the rest of the way. When he was fully standing, he turned around and looked up at you.

You smiled again and outstretched your hand down to him. He climbed into it and sat down on your palm.

Bringing him up, you stood up and slowly planted yourself on the couch. You gently brush a finger over his skull. “You alright?”

He doesn’t respond, but instead jumps out of your hand to sit on your thigh. You roll your eyes and reach over him to get the remote on the coffee table. Not long after did the coffee table collapse, making you both jump.

You slump your back against the couch with a groan. Well, that was one more thing you’d have to replace.  
Edgy looks up at you, his eye sockets filled with guilt. You sit back up with a sigh and look down at him. “You know you’re gonna have to clean this up, right?”

He scoffs as he turns away with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “You can’t make me do shit.”

He slowly looks up at you as a low growl escapes from behind your teeth. You had never growled at anyone before, but you hoped it sounded as scary as it did in your head.

He growls in return and crosses his arms the same as before. “Alright princess, whaddaya want me ta do?”

You relax a bit at his commitment and smile. “First off, we should probably sweep up all of the broken glass and pillow fluff.”

“What’s with this ‘we’ stuff?”

You giggle softly before continuing on. “What? You don’t think you’re cleaning the whole place yourself, do you?”

He shrinks down a bit and shrugs his shoulders, his back still facing you. “Watch me.”

That’s all he said before he was gone again, out of your sights. Well, this should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.... I'm having such writers block from this story. I'm sooooo sorry i haven't written a chapter in like two weeks DX  
> Anyways, enjoy ^-^


	10. Not Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Edgy finish the majority of the cleaning. Later, something happens to Edgy that he wasn't really expecting.

You and Edgy spent the next couple of hours attempting to fix up the house. It would have looked as good as it had a few days ago if not for the broken furniture you had to throw away. You loved having Edgy living with you, but hell, you never knew he could do so much damage. It’s probably just a phase he’s going through. Lord, you hoped so.

As you look around your small apartment, you realize just how little you had to get rid of. The coffee table had been pretty much destroyed, and almost every picture frame had been shattered, but you could replace those, no problem.

You were so proud of Edgy for actually getting off his boney ass to help you clean. Speaking of ass, where was he? You walk into the living room to find the exhausted skeleton napping away on the arm of the couch. Sometimes, he was just too cute.

Walking around to sit on the couch, you slowly rub small circles on his back with your index finger. He stirs a little, but you don’t stop. A soft red dusts his cheekbones as a smile finds its way onto his face. He seemed much more peaceful when he slept.

Your hand got tired after a while, so you decided to take a break. Instead, you get up and make your way over to the kitchen to make lunch for the both of you. You put a bowl of water on the stove to boil as you search the fridge for the hot dogs.

\--------------------

Edgy slowly awoke from his short nap, the smell of his favorite food peaking his curiosity more and more as time went on. He felt a little hot as well, but decided to brush it off as he followed his nose (or lack of one?) into the kitchen.

Edgy watched you from the island facing your backside, staring happily at the bottle of mustard on the counter, but also paying closer attention to how you did things. His cheekbones glowed a pale shade of crimson as he watched you move around the kitchen.

Out of the corner of your eye you notice the small skeleton watching you aimlessly from behind. You giggled softly, breaking his daze.

“You like hot dogs?” Cry told you that he did, but you thought it best to ask him just in case.

He averts his eyes as you walk over to set the plates down on the counter in front of him. You swing around to sit on one of the stools as he sits down in front of his small plate of food.

You look down at him and notice the smug smirk displayed across his face. “Sure, I love hot dogs. Too bad they bark too much.”

Oh god, not again. You couldn’t help but laugh at yet another one of his terrible puns. He must really like to see you almost choke on your food, because he was laughing right along with you. When your laugh had turned into that of a small giggle you poked his stomach, imitating a playful shove of sorts. “You’re too much some times.”

“Heh. Well, I try.” Edgy’s face reddened as the feeling of heat came over is bones, just as before, but more noticeable and pronounced. He tried once again to ignore it as the two of you finished off the rest of lunch.

\--------------------

After lunch, you and Edgy settled down on the couch to watch a movie. “Got any favorite genres?”

Edgy hadn’t watched very many movies back at the shop, so all he could do was shrug.

You thought for a second about what he might like before settling on one of your favorite comedies, Scary Movie.

Edgy comes up to sit on your shoulder as you search for the movie on Netflix. “You’ll like this one. It’s basically a comedy that makes fun of horror films. Always been one of my favorites.” 

You and Edgy burst out laughing every 5 minutes from the strange antics of the movie. Edgy tried to make out what he could from laughing so hard. “This movie is so stupid it’s hilarious! How do they come up with this shit?”

You try to stifle your laughter as much as you could. “I know right? This stuff is golden!”

\--------------------

The movie had long ended and before you knew it you had accidentally fallen asleep half way through Scary Movie 2. Edgy, however, was still wide awake. He wasn’t even paying any attention to the movie at all. Instead, he was trying to figure out what was making him feel so hot.

Edgy slowly looked down to find a bright red glow forming in the crotch of his shorts. It all made perfect sense to him now.

He was in heat.

“Ah f-fuck, not now,” Edgy moaned softly.

The last heat he had had was back at the shop a couple months back. Mama Cry put all of the Bitties that were in heat in separate private areas so that they could tend to themselves.

What was he supposed to do now? “If she wakes up, she’ll b-be all up in my sh-shit.” His thoughts were trying their best to scramble up an idea.

You stirred a little, making him even more nervous. Edgy let out a small whimper before teleporting to find a more secret place in the apartment. You stirred awake not a second after. “Edgy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long DX School started a couple weeks ago for me, and I've been really busy. Here's chapter 10!! It's not the best, but just so you know, next chapter will most likely be a smut chapter. I've never really written smut, so yeah XD Thanks for the kudos and comments!! BYE!!!


	11. Mama

“Edgy?”

You shoot up from your spot on the couch and look around the living room for the small skeleton. That was him you heard right? Who else could it have been? You start your search around the apartment, practically panicking at the thought of what could’ve happened to him.

Meanwhile, Edgy had found his way into your bedroom. He knew he would have to find somewhere fast, though his need was already unbearable from ignoring it all day. He decided to take refuge under your bed. There was a lot of stuff under it, but Edgy managed to find one of your old scarfs.

He knew he would have to be as quiet as possible, though he was never all that good at doing so. Edgy nuzzled his skull into the scarf, admiring your sweet familiar scent.

He could never say it to your face, but even though you had known him for just a few months, he really liked you. You could even say he had a thing for you. No one had ever made as big of an attempt to get to know him as you had. And for that, he loved spending every moment he could with you.

He brought his attention back to the now more noticeable red, glowing bulge in his shorts. He slowly grazed his phalanges over it, causing him to shudder. Just the thought of you helping him out was blowing him over the top.

“I c-can’t stand it… f-fuck.” Edgy slowly removed his black shorts, revealing his glowing cock, throbbing and already dripping with red pre-cum. He nuzzled back into your scarf, breathing in its amazing fragrance as he slowly began to thrust into the soft fabric.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

You make a full search around the living room and kitchen and even the coat closet, but had no luck finding Edgy. You were almost in tears thinking of what could’ve happened to him when a thought came to mind. “The bedroom, I didn’t check there, did I?” You quietly yet quickly made your way down the hall to your bedroom door that had been partially cracked open.

Small noises could be heard coming from inside, causing you to stop from opening it the rest of the way. You could tell it was Edgy, but what was he doing in there? He sounded almost as though in pain or distress. You poke your head inside to inspect the room, but found nothing except for the noises that now sounded more like grunts and whimpers.  
You quietly follow the sounds over to the foot of your bed. “Hah… a-ah… please.” He was stumbling over his words, gasping for breath it seemed like. You gently bend down to look under the bed.

Oh shit.

You watch aimlessly as Edgy thrusts into your old scarf, its fabric now stained with red. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he panted more with each thrust.

You could feel your entire face flush a deep red as you watch the small helpless skeleton working away. You knew it was wrong to watch him, but how could you not? He looked so passionate about every movement, yet also lonely and in need of assistance.

Suddenly a sharp breath escapes you throat. Edgy’s small flushed skull shoots back to find you lying on your stomach watching him. “A-ah shit!! H-how long were y-you-“

His eyes grow wide as he tries to cover his exposed pelvis with your stained scarf. “I’m s-sorry! I d’didn’t mean to w-watch you I just-“ You stare as he averts his eyes in shame as he bucks his hips. “thought y-you might… w-want some help.”

Edgy’s eyes grow wide as he looks up at you in shock. “Y-you… w-want to… ah!” He whimpers in pain as his need grows stronger.

You slowly reach over to him and tease the scarf away as you gently stroke his skull. Without hesitation, the small skeleton latches on to your hand, bucking into it slightly. You bring him out from under your bed and cup both hands around him, still soothing him with your soft touch.

“D-do you… want me to help you?” Edgy hesitates before nodding in response, turning his head away in embarrassment. You let out a quiet huff of amusement as you smile down at him.

You had never done something like this before, but had an idea on how to approach it. You stuck two of your fingers in your mouth to wet them. Edgy’s dick twitched as he looked up at you, but looked away again when he saw you’d noticed.

“If you want me to stop, just say so, o-ok?” He nodded, still focusing on anything that wasn’t you.

Without hesitation, you used your wet fingers to gently rub the length of his dick, causing him to moan loudly. He bucked his hips into your touch, his small back shaking with every ridged breath. “Ah p-please… d-don’t stop,” he whined, latching on to your thumb.

“I won’t baby, don’t worry.” You would be lying if you said you weren’t enjoying this yourself.

You continued on with what you were doing, hoping your strategy was working. “Ah m-mama.”

Wait what did he say? Edgy instantly shoots his now panicked skull to meet you gaze. “Sh-shit. Ah I’m s-sorry I d-didn’t-“

“Shh no Edgy. It’s ok. You can call me that if you want.” You try your best to calm him down, still of course stroking his hardened cock as he thrusts into your hand.

“I’m s-sorry m-mama.” He closes his eye sockets as he tightens his grip on your thumb.

“It’s alright Edgy. You’re ok.”

“F-faster hah. P-please go f-faster.” His eye sockets fill with tears as a whine escapes his throat. “I-it’s not enough… -hah f-fuck.”

Without question, you obeyed and quickened your pace. Edgy began to buck his hips again, his breathing heavy. You could tell he was close.

“Ah- mama… ha I-I’m gonna c-cum.” His bones felt warm and you felt his cock twitch slightly against your touch.

“Go ahead Edgy,” you encouraged.

He closed his eye sockets tightly as his whole body shook beneath you. “Ha- I’m s-sorry I ah- hah m-mama!”

You watched as he came, his red cum spilling into your hand and coating your fingers. His body collapsed into your palm, his body twitching.

After licking your fingers clean, you gently stroked his still flushed skull. “Do you feel any better?” He was still panting as he brought his tired eyes to meet yours.

“I… l-love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!!! Like I said, I don't usually write this kinda stuff, but I think it turned out ok!! I really hope you guys like it!! If you have any ideas on how to continue it, I'd love to hear them! ^-^ Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
